A Manageable Life of a Prince
by IfIWereABiscut
Summary: If you had something precious lost, what would you? Would you seek the person or thing that did this to you? Would you kill yourself? Be sad, depressed, angry? When Feliks loses a precious thing, he seeks, and he finds in the worst way possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

WAI THE HELL I'M I WRITING A NEW STORY?! DX I guess I just really wanted to write this down, also Merry Christmas!(Happy Holidays too!)

Oh well. Maybe it'll get some reviews... I now present...

A Manageable Life of a Prince

Featuring:

Raivis Galante (Latvia)

Eduard von Bock (Estonia)

Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania)

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Katyusha Braginski (Ukraine)

Natilia Arlovskaya (Belarus)

And many other people, they're just not nations :)

Prince Feliks was sitting on his thrown, crown on his head, pen and paper in hand, writing another message to the Russian princess named Katyusha. He was wearing his favorite dress, the pinkest one he had. It was puffy and bright, just enough to match his hair. "Princess Feliks, when are you going to actually take responsibility? You know the prince of Russia will be here a day or sooner, and you'll have to become allies with him." his butler asked buffing his boots off. Feliks ignored his butler and continued writing about how fabulous his day was. He somehow wished there was some kind of do-hickey that could make messaging faster. Feliks put the pen back in the ink holder, and gave his letter to his butler who had finished buffing his boots. "Like Kanimir! Stop being such a worrier and give my letter to the message bird!" Feliks' butler, Kanimir, grabbed his letter, and hit him of the head with it. It didn't hurt really, I mean, it was paper. Kanimir sighed and went outside to give the paper to the message bird. When he came back in Feliks was nowhere to be seen, he knew he needed to keep an eye on him because Feliks could break anything.

CLASH

Too late. Kanimir ran to where the loud noise came from, Feliks' room. When he opened the door, he was very shocked to see what had happened. Feliks' room was a mess, clothes everywhere, his giant mirror on the floor broken. Kanimir spotted Feliks under a big pile dresses, puffy pants, and purple and pink shirts coming from the gigantic walk in closet. "Feliks! What on earth are you doing?" he said worriedly rushing over to Feliks. "It's, like, OK Kinimir! Chillax. I was just trying to pick an outfit for tomorrow when, like, the Russians come." Feliks said, dusting himself off. His butler smiled and took out one of Feliks' mother's dress. "Oh my gosh Kinimir! This one is perfect!" Feliks' said hugging the dress tightly. Kinimir shooed Feliks away so he could clean up his mess, and mumbled about how the maids should contribute sometimes.

It was night; the entire kingdom had gone to slept, well, most of it at least. "Mm..." Feliks was trying to pick out a book he could read before he went to sleep. Kinimir had already gone to bed, after clean up that big mess he was tired. There were guards that would walk around the place, and if they found Feliks they would surely scold him for being up so late. He grabbed a book, and fell into the chair. "The Do's And Don'ts of the Royal..." he read out loud. He stayed up until 12:07 AM, knocking himself out. He was very lucky not to get caught all the time he had been up. Too bad he left the candle on.

Breakfast started, every servant, butler, maid, and guard would come and sit down. It would start off with ham, then eggs, cheese, and Feliks' favorite, Polish sausage. However, Feliks wasn't down there to eat. "Has anybody heard from Princess Feliks?" Kinimir asked looking around. One of the maids giggled and spoke, "I went to his room this morning. He was knocked out over his chair, reading some do's and don'ts book" She said cutting a big slab of ham. Then, Feliks came walking slowly down the stairs and entered the kitchen. His hair was messy as his wrinkled night gown. "Sir! What is the matter? You look ever so dreadful; we should have you washed up ASAP." Feliks chuckled, and ran his fingers threw his hair, "Like Kinimir! You made me Polish sausage?!" Feliks said running to his seat. He sat down and grabbed a big hunk of sausage. "This is delish!" Feliks said finshing up the rest of his plate. Everybody had already finished before him, laughing as he ate the rest of the sausage.

SPLASH

Feliks jumped into the tub, water splashing everywhere as he did. The maids laughed as he shook his hair out like a dog, only to have water to be poured on his head. "Ah, Feliks. You never get old." One of the maids said scrubbing down his back. "Yes! You always have done that ever since you were 4! You've grown up to be such a cute, strong, handsome man! The kind your parents wanted you to be." The second maid said, washing his hair. Feliks grinned and splash the water around. "I know, I know. Needs more bubbles, right?" the first maid asked, moving down to his legs. "Like totally!" The bathroom was full of laughter once again.

Outside was full of screams of joy. The Russian prince had arrived in a big carriage. Feliks was at his front door, breathing in and out. "Okay Feliks, we can totally, like, do this." Then Kinimir appeared from behind him. "Feliks. I am going to open the door… now." Kinimir opened the corridor, reveling six people. Only four of them weren't familiar. "Feliks!" a woman with short hair and a big chest hugged him. "It's been a long time! Natty, you remember Feliks, right?" she asked looking at the girl with a big bow, holding tight to the Russian prince. She spit on his shoe, which made him gag, and Kinimir get on his knees, and clean off the spit. "Hey! These, like, cost a whole bunch of money!" Feliks spat at the girl. She smirked and said, "Yeah Kat. I remember the spoiled brat." She said clutching the prince's shoulder. "I bet you my shoes cost more than 50,000, unlike yours."

"Well played..." Feliks smiled.

Kinimir invited them inside, where they would be given any drink, specifically vodka. While the prince was drinking he decided to introduce everyone. "Hello. I am Ivan Braginski. Prince of Russia." Ivan said bowing down. He sat up straight and pointed to a blonde with blue eyes. "That is Raivis, he is my maid." Then, to another blonde with brown eyes. "That is my servant, Eduard." He pointed to the last one, who had chestnut, and green eyes. "And that is Toris… The butler." Ivan said lastly, giving a devious smile at Toris. "I am the fabulous Polish prince, Feliks Łukasiewicz." Feliks said flipping his hair. He gasped for a second then looked at Katyusha. "Kat, did you like, get my letter?" Katyusha smiled and replied, "Yes, by the way, that dress you were talking about sounds really cute. Is that is what you're wearing now?" Feliks straightened the dress, "Do I look cute in it?" Ivan's butler, Toris, who looked like he had been hold in a laugh or two, finally let all his laughs out. "Toris, tell me what so was funny, da?" Ivan said, violet eyes darting at Feliks. "Feliks, it is time for you to do your duty as prince…ss" Knimir interrupted looking away as he said princess. "Aw! But Kinimir! Can't I at least like, show them around the palace?" Feliks asked pouting. "No, now come along." Feliks sighed, and followed Kinmir. He looked back at the guy named Toris and sighed.

Night struck once again, and Feliks was still awake just like the night before. Only this time he was walking around, making sure he wouldn't get caught by the guards. He slipped and slided threw the palace, hoping to reach the room he was aiming for. Feliks heard someone approaching and quickly hid be hide a tall vase. When he thought the coast was clear he ran to the room, only to bump into someone. "Oh… Oh!" Whoever it was quickly scattered to their feet. "Hello sir Feliks! So, sorry for bumping into you!" It was Toris. Feliks pressed a finger against his lips, "Shh. You'll get me caught!" Feliks whispered. Toris looked confused, and then caught on. "Oh. Okay." Toris smiled. "Would you like to follow me to my destination?" Feliks said smiling. "Sure."

They reached Feliks' destination and opened the door. It was Kinimir's room, who was on the floor, bleeding. "Kinimir!" Feliks ran up to Kinimir and held him close. Toris had run off for help screaming, "Someone help!" Kinimir stroked Feliks' face, "Feliks… You take care of the place just like I taught you… and you'll… you'll be a great king… just like your father." That was the last of Kinimir. "KINIMIR!" His hands fell off his face, and hit the floor. Guards came in and took Kinimir away. Toris came in also, and went to Feliks' aid. He rubbed his shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be alright." Feliks just sat there shocked, until he screamed. Toris picked feliks up, and rushed him to his room, or what he guessed what was his room. Luckily, it was his room. Toris placed Feliks on the bed, pushing his hair back, slowly. "Sir, Feliks? Speak to me if you're OK." Feliks' hands trembled. "Y-yes. I am totally OK." Feliks laid down on his bed, and cried into his pillow. Toris moved the chair and sighed.

The next day, there was a funeral for Kinimir. Feliks, who was next to the casket, sat and thought. There was no one there to hold his hand, and tell him it was alright. No one to talk to when when he had problem and needed advice. That was Feliks' last friend, no his best friend. He was the person most close to Feliks in the palace. "Kinimir... Will be missed." Just when they were about to bury him, Feliks interrupted. "Kinimir will be buried in the back of the palace." he demanded. They took the casket to the back, where they dug swallow hole for Kinimir. They dropped him, and began putting dirt back over him. Feliks put his hand over his neck and felt the necklace Kinimir got him for his 10th birthday. "The palace will be under careful watch. Every night." Feliks walked away, tear dropping from his face. "I will avenge you Kinimir, I will do my best."


	2. Chapter 2

LOL! I know I said I was on break, but I couldn't help myself!

Ever since I played Just Dance 4, the song Crucified had this man with tight pink pants… he was FABULOUS! Yeah I luv it so much! We Speak no Americano is on there!(Romano)

You don't know you're beautiful! (Spain, Belgium, Italy, and Hungary)

NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP (America, lol you should see the end of the song)

LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA (Spain XD)

Now on to teh chapter

* * *

watch?v=z0JSbl2pUZE

You need that. It's very beautiful and good for Christmas.

* * *

The rest of the day was discouraging. The whole palace, depressed. Feliks, who was moping around looking for something to do, his green eyes now red from hardly any sleep. Feliks walked to his room, opening the door slowly. The room was pink as ever, but one spot was green.

CDoCD

Feliks grabbed the box form the table. His father, the king, watched. He had brown evenly cut hair, and green eyes. The king looked at the queen, who looked just like Feliks, and grinned. The queen looked up at the king, smirking. They both knew what was in the box; they just had to wait a little longer until it was open. Feliks opened the box, throwing the lid somewhere else in the room. "It's from Kinimir." The queen said. "And we hope you love what it is." They were gone; they would always remember Feliks' happy face when he saw what was inside. Kinimir came inside with small cake that was frosted pink with little Polish writing. Feliks lunged himself at Kinimir, hugging him tightly. "Like, thanks Kinimir! How did you know I loved ponies and seeing my face?" Feliks asked looking up at Kinimir. Kinimir sighed in annoyance and put the cake down. "I…I just know." Feliks did not since the sudden atmosphere and clapped his hands. Feliks was known to not get things right off the block, so this was not a surprise when Feliks just completely ignored the silence. "Come on, like, Kinimir!" Kinimir knew that Feliks was very impatience, so he quickly grabbed the knife and began cutting the cake, "No Kinimir! Just, like, get down here for a sec." Kinimir kneeled to where Feliks was and turned around. He rolled his brown eyes and let Feliks do his hair. Kinimir's was black and pinned to his head by knitting sticks. "OK Kinimir, since you seem to cannot remember my steps to getting yourself a date, I will supply repeat them.

Step 1: REMOVE THE TOTALLY TACKY KNITTING STICKS!" Feliks threw the sticks to the left of him, reveling Kinimir's long black hair that went all the way to his hips. "How do you, like, keep it looking so flat? This is like totally another reason I don't have any little friends running around to, like, keep me company.

Step 2: Sway that hair side to side!" Feliks grabbed Kinimir's shoulders and violently moved them side to side. "This way people will see, like, how beautiful you are." Kinimir started laughing, and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Step 3: Add pretty things! Including outfits and jewelry!"

Feliks grabbed Kinimir's hand, headed upstairs into Feliks' parents' room, and ran into the bathroom. Feliks slammed Kinimir into the vanity chair. Using his fingers, he spilt his hair into two sides. He grabbed one side and began braiding it. Kinimir stared into the mirror blushing. Feliks then grabbed the left side and braided it. After that, they headed for Feliks' room. That was where the clothes and jewelry would be done. In the middle of choosing clothes Kinimir asked, "Do I have to put on a dress?" Feliks looked at Kinimir, stunned. "Kinimir! Of course! Every princess wears a dress!" Feliks shoved a pink dress into Kinimir and told him to go change. When he came out, his legs were showing fully. The only thing the dress covered was his waist and chest. "Perfect!" Feliks said throwing his hands in the air. SPLUSH! Some of the gel that was on Feliks' hands got on to the wall. "No! Now my room is, like, horrible! Green doesn't even go with pink!" Kinimir walked over to the spot and examined it carefully. Kinimir chuckled at it, and walked over to Feliks. "At least you have something to look at every day." Kinimir said. "What do you mean? It totally doesn't match anything in this room!" Feliks said, stomping his feet on the floor. "What? It matches your eyes. That's the first one." Kinimir said, picking up Feliks. Kinimir laid himself on Feliks' bed, and laid Feliks on top of him. "The second is your name. In Polish, Feliks means lucky, no? And we all know the color of luck is green. Thus, the spot." Kinimir said, kissing Feliks on the head. Feliks started smiling, and laughing. Kinimir joined the laughing fest afterwards, and let the day go by.

CDoCD

Feliks woke up from his memories in his bed. He wanted to get out from all these happy memories. There was one place. He would never tell anyone about. It was a secret he liked to call, the lake. Feliks jumped out of bed and grabbed a towel. He would be back, soon. Sadly, one of his house cleaners knew his secret place, and was always worried whenever he went, this time especially.

Ivan's servant, Eduard, was reading a book he bought from the palace in Russia, when a medium-sized woman was running around, or was she trotting? Whoever she was was also screaming, messing up Eduard's concentration. He got out of the chair, and walked up to the woman. "Excuse me miss." He began, "Could you please stop yell-"

"Oh, please help! Sir Feliks he's, he's-"

"He's what ma'am, he's what?"

Eduard began shaking the woman, until she spoke clearly. "He's at the…the…" The woman passed out. Eduard ignored the woman on the floor, and read his book. "Crazy Poles."

* * *

OK I started writing this on the 29th of December. XD that was last year ya' idiot!

I have no idea when it was finished so yeah….

P.S. You need the YouTube thing for next chapter XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

(NO MUSIC IS NEEDED UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE MUSIC. IF YOU WANT MUSIC, I SUGGEST CATCHING MY BREATH.)

Someone motivated me to update and I totally AGREED! I was trying to get The Library up, that's why. I was also trying to update all my stories at the same time so... yeah... BROFIST FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING ME OTHER STORIES AND THIS ONE AND WHO HAVE WAITED! Plz and thank you, now enjoy the chapter with your free internert cookeh.:3 -hands you a cookie- It's your favorite kind too! (The flavor is virtual XD)

Eduard was done reading his book on Poland's history and stared at the woman who lay before him. He could just drag her all the way to the nurses, but this wasn't his home. He didn't know what dangers could be waiting in this castle, but he was smart so he'd eventually figure something out. I mean, it wasn't everyday a person just falls out for something or someone. The door opened to two people who walked in on what looked gradually horrifying. Eduard shot from out of the chair he was in and shook his hands franticly. "I had nothing to do with this, honest." The smallest one of them, Raivis, crouched down and poked her cheek. Raivis didn't really have anything to do with royalty, in fact, he was just a teenager. When he was 14, walking in the market was a breeze- until that wretched Russian queen thought it was a marvelous idea to get a human punching bag for son, in Raivis' case, it wasn't. The poor boy still had bruises from the first day which was over a year ago. "Is sh-she d-de-dead?" Raivis said retracting his hand from her face, fast. The other person, Toris- who was more focused on other things, was leaning on the wall. It looked like he could care less about some lady on the floor. Toris had just came to the palace and bad things were already happening. "No. She just fell out. I really didn't think she'd be out this long though." Eduard said crouching down to Raivis' height. "Can't believe he'd break his promise... Can't believe I even trusted him in the first place." Toris muttered. Raivis used all his body strength to pick the woman up, but failed completely. The woman dropped back to the ground with a quiet thud. "Why? He didn't do anything to deserve this! Anywhere we go... he's like a... a-"

"Killing machine wanting to make others life the baddest it can be?" Eduard interrupted. He placed his arm on his shoulder, "I don't know what it is your muttering over here, but I'm pretty sure it's about prince Ivan." Eduard said. Toris put on a tiny smile while leaving the room. Eduard shook his head slowly and turned to look at Raivis who had passed out. The woman was twitching, which was fairly odd. The only time he saw someone twitch is when he was placing someone on a stretcher. He sighed and went to go get princess Katyusha. Katyusha wasn't really Ivan's sister, but she was apart of the Braginski family. Born in Ukraine as a princess, moved to Russia as a princess. It's the same with Natalia, Ivan and Katyusha's younger sister, only she was born in Belarus. However, Ivan was born in Russia. How he rules being second youngest is a mystery though.

OxO

Feliks dipped his big toe into the cold water of the lake. His body shuddered getting used to the coldness of it. His hair was pinned up in a bun and he had a cloak draped down over his body to hide from the salesmen who always wanted you to by something even if you don't need it. The ripples slowly crossed over the water. Feliks looked down in the water to see what used to be the happiest man in the world, now the most depressed. He tilted forward, not caring if he died or not, and fell into the water. Water splashed everywhere, Feliks' hair fell out of his bun, it started to go in all places, his hair. His cloak raised high in the air and came down like a dolphin. In the water, he turned around to see light of the sun, hiding it's precious beauty from the town. His hand reached up as he gasped for air. Bubbles came out in return full of what could be his last breath.

OxO

Katyusha skipped around the kitchen, her big friends jumping around to causing men to stop and stare, while the women had to slap them to get them to work. They stared too though, jealousy for some of them saw who their husband or boyfriend looking at them. Eduard came rushing down the stairs to find Katyusha, which he figured would be quite easy, seeing all the attention around the kitchen. "Excuse me... Pardon me..." Eduard said pushing the crowd members here and there. Once he entered the kitchen, he saw why so many were staring. Well, it was hard not to. They made noise and no matter how hard she tries to hide them, they just won't. The main reason is because there was apple juice all over her shirt making it see through. His words caught in throat and sat there for awhile when she turned around. "Oh!" she screamed and a knife flew into the air coming back down sticking straight up in the wooden counter top. Eduard took off his vest and gave it to Katyusha, which was rather hard with his hands over his face. She grabbed it quickly, said thanks, and put it on. Sadly, one of the buttons flew off and hit someone in the eye. The crowd stared with shock and started whispering. Others helped him back to his feet. "Houston, we have a problem." Eduard said, peeping to make sure it was okay to look. Katyusha placed her half cut apple on the cutting board and dried her hands off. Her hands had cuts all over them, some of them bigger than the other. The cuts worried Eduard, but he hid the emotion. "What seems to be the problem?" she said, wincing at the pain of the water in the bucket. "Hm let's see... Toris is missing, Raivis has passed out because..." He coughed. "Oh I see." Katyusha said making her way over to the crowd. Many of them gasped and started to make a path way for her. Eduard simply followed after her, earning stares and whispers. They then ran up the stairs and to the hallway Eduard was in. "By the way," Eduard started, wiping off sweat, "Do you know exactly where Toris went?" he asked stopping in shock. "Yes, wh..." Katyusha's sentence could not be finished by the depressing image in her eyes. "RAIVIS!" Eduard yelled in horror. He watched as Raivis' arm was cut with an ax. It left a long line as blood seeped out. Raivis' whines and cry's did nothing to stop the men. The worst part was seeing Ivan sit there and watch it all. "Stop! Please! He's just a boy!" Katyusha cried. Eduard ran up to one of the guards and punched them in the face. "Stop it!" Eduard said kicking the same guard with the ax who had fallen to the floor. Ivan watched it all with a smile on his face. Katyusha ran over to Raivis, catching him in her arms. "Raivis? Raivis answer me!" she said. He laid there with his eyes closed. Eduard turned around. "RAAAAIIIIVISSSS!"

OxO

Toris walked around the market, ignoring the salesmen trying to give him useless items like a carpet. He walked around until he found what he was looking for. "5 apples please!" Toris said handing the lady 5 coins in return. She grabbed a bag and placed five apples into it. "Here you go!" she said cheerfully. He took the apples and waved bye, but not without a kiss placed on his cheek. He blushed bright pink and walked away. The whole town was bustling with madness of some sort (rumors) about the Russian prince. Toris was to busy out in Neptune to even hear what exactly they were saying. He was to busy thinking about what he could do for prince Feliks. He didn't deserve to see such things, especially murderous things. He walked on for what would seem like days, until he stopped lost. He looked around and saw no one. No salesmen with awkward objects, no market stands, and nobody doing things for entertainment such as dancing around or doing some sort of sorcery. He looked down to see his foot prints next to someone else. He followed them, jumping over rocks and ducking under tree branches to see who was here. He stopped in front of a lake with a cloak that covered apart of it. He leaned over to get it, his arm reaching out to grab it. He stopped half-way, noticing the Polish writing. "For Feliks..." he mumbled to himself. He gasped in terror and dove in the lake to find him. Toris swam to the bottom of the lake and found his body. Toris grabbed Feliks held tight to him. He reached the top gasping for air as he did so. He looked around for land. He swam as fast as his legs would carry him, making sure to get the cloak as he did. On land, Toris placed Feliks' wet moist body down. Toris looked around for anybody who could help, but saw no one. He stared down at Feliks' face and new what he had to do. He placed his hair behind his ear and went down to his face. He kissed him. He stopped for a second to look down apon him. He saw Feliks' eyes flutter open. He blushed and pulled his face into his knees. Feliks' got up and shook out his hair. It was quiet for a moment until Feliks spoke. "Thank you... Toris?" Toris lifted up his head and smiled. "N-no problem sir Feliks." he choked. "Just call me Feliks!" Feliks said smiling widely. His smile made Toris' chest warm up. "And I'll just call you Tori!" Feliks said drying out his cloak. "How does he stay so happy all the time...?" Toris wondered out loud. "I try to take all my good memories, and keep them." Feliks said sitting next to him. "Feliks?..." Toris said staring at the lake. "Yeah?" he replied hugging the cloak. "What would you see if I became your butler?" Feliks breath hitched. He thought back to the green stain, his necklace, the birthdays and to his death.

"I would say it was start of a new friendship." Feliks said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

I apologize for slow updates. I have been testing. That is all... x3

[NOTE, NO LATVIAN WAS HURT DURING THE WRITING OF THIS STORY]

Toris safely walked Feliks home, falling the trail of footprints back to market, and to the palace. Toris opened the door slowly.

"Toris!"

Raivis ran up to Toris and hugged him. Raivis clung to Toris' torso, never wanting to let go. A woman followed behind Raivis and slowly walked up to where Feliks, Toris, Raivis stood. Feliks swallowed his eyes half lit when he saw her. The woman's hair flowed down to her shoulders. She was almost as tall as Prince Ivan was. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. A scowl darkened on her face. She grabbed Feliks by his damp shirt and pulled him face to face. "Your highness! Where have you been? You had the whole palace running around looking for you!" The woman's gaze went to Toris. "You..." she began, "What the hell did you do to the princess?" Her other hand went to Toris neck. Gripping it hard, she asked again, "What the hell did you do to the princess?" Raivis hid behind Toris as he always did. "D-don't put your, like, hands on him Lusia." Feliks head turned to Toris. His old smile came back to his face. He sneezed. Lusia let go of both of the men. She stared them down. Toris started a shaking rhythm with Raivis while Feliks dusted himself off. He placed his hands on his hips and let out a deep sigh. Lusia eyes narrowed before she called the guards. "Guards, arrest the man behind him!" Toris turned around, bent down and held him close. The guards threw Toris down the stairs and grabbed Raivis by his bleeding arm. They dragged Raivis into the palace. "Rai…vis…" Toris breathed. Toris stood up and looked for Feliks and Lusia. They were nowhere in sight. He sighed. Sitting on the stairs, he took out a little notebook. In the notebook were writings from the first day he came to serve Prince Ivan, to yesterdays' entrée. He wrote 'November 1, 1416 Day 1 of month 11 afternoon Today one of my dear friends has been taken into the dungeon for the first time. I fear for his very being right now. Who knows what lies inside of there? Prince Ivan could be in there, or worse! His arm was sliced to where he could die! He is only 15! In other issues, I haven't seen my other friend. I am worried he is in there too. I am older than both, so I'm supposed to take care of them. It gets hard you know.' Toris stopped writing when he felt the wind slowly brush against his leg. He scurried inside the palace to start what could be the end for his friends.

The guards threw Raivis inside a dark cell. It was the late fall when things became colder. Raivis shuddered on the cold wet floor. One of the men closed the cell door, dust flying around. It flew into Raivis' mouth, causing him to cough. He tried to get up but failed instantly. Black dots closed in on Raivis before he was left, passed out on the cold hard floor. Across from his cell door, a man watched silently.

"Raivis…? RAIVIS!" It was Eduard. He shook on the cell door, causing little dust pieces to fly around his cell. "RAIVIS!" His veins poked out of his head, shaking it violently. More dust fell around him, tiny pieces landing on his head. "RAIVIS!" he kept shouting. The cell fell on the other side, hitting Raivis' door. Guards came from each side. They grabbed Eduard's wrist dragging him back into his cell. They bound him onto chains on the wall. He would scream as loud as he could, until they knocked him out cold. They both now lay in the dungeon, Eduard on the wall, and Raivis on the floor.

Feliks was in his bed, a cold pack on his head. Lusia sat in the chair rubbing both her temples. "I don't know why you're like, flipping out and all!" Lusia's head shot up and glared at Feliks. Feliks rolled his eyes. "Why did you jump in the lake?" Lusia said looking Feliks. Feliks tapped his finger on his chin. He tried think of a good lie, but nothing would come to mind. All he could think about was Kanimir, how he would almost never get mad at him. Or grab him by the shirt. "Well, are you going to sit there, or talk?" Feliks got Kanimir out of his head and smiled his usual bright sunny smile. "Oh you know, I just thought I, like, I needed to take a dip." he said. He dropped his elbows in-between his thigh and legs and held his head with his hands. "Hm." Lusia walked over to Feliks and placed her hands on his cheeks. They were hot. She wondered how his face wasn't red. "Your hands are cold!" Feliks tried to push her away. Lusia's glare came back and she took off one of her hands, leaving the other one to freeze his face. "Take the other one off!" Feliks pouted. She smirked and slapped him. Feliks touched his cheek. He turned to Lusia and shouted, "Hey!" Lusia was laughing her way out the door. She popped her head back in to give Feliks a little message, "Get some rest Prince Feliks, and no more jumping into lakes!" The door closed, leaving Feliks by himself.

Toris was in the room assigned to by Prince Ivan. He looked out his window seeing the open woods. The trees would dance back and forth with the grass, as the wind created the rhythm. He could hear the sounds of water rushing from a nearby steam. The door opened. Toris' head snapped back to the door seeing Prince Ivan. Ivan slammed the door and sat on his bed. "Where have you been Toris?" Ivan asked, his smile being hidden behind his scarf. Toris gulped. "Well I've been off with the prince." Toris said, managing a smile. "Good, good. Have you learned his weaknesses?" A dark aura slowly appeared on the Russian. "Maybe." Ivan looked him straight in the eyes. "What do you mean maybe?" Toris' hands balled themselves up into fist. Ivan continued to stare at him. "There is no maybe Prince. I will go and figure it out now." Toris said. Ivan watched him get up and go to Feliks' room. "Perfect."

Toris walked into Feliks' room not knowing what to do. He looked over at Feliks who seemed to be sleeping. Feliks flipped over with eyes open. This startled Toris, causing him to jump back and hit the wall. Feliks climbed out of his bed laughing. "You should have seen your face!" Toris, however, was not amused. He was still quiet shaken from the sudden fright. "So, new butler! How has the palace been? Have you seen the many, like, portraits of me and my whole entire palace?" Toris smiled, "Most of them I believe." Feliks asked Toris another question. "Have you seen the pony house?" Feliks asked, smiling even wider. "The pony room?" Toris repeated. "Oh my gosh! You just have to see it!" Feliks pulled him out of his room and down the hallway to the stairs. Feeling Feliks' hand with his was something new, not as he held hands with Raivis and Eduard. It was a new feeling that made his heart flutter and beat like a rabbit's heart. Feliks rushed him outside slowing down his pace. He stopped at a little white house with many windows. Feliks opened the door to reveal a house with three ponies. A white one, a black one, and a brown one. The brown one seemed to be his favorite seeing that Feliks had rushed over to it. Hay had flown everywhere, some landing in Toris and Feliks' hair. Toris pulled the strands out chuckling. He looked up Feliks who was signaling him to come over. Toris walked over. Feliks pulled him to face the horse. "Toris, this is pony! Pony, meet Toris!" Pony looked at Toris. Toris stared back stretching his arm out. Pony licked his entire face before turning to Feliks, neighing as he did. "Um, what does that mean?" Toris said turning to Feliks. He did not know whether to be creeped out or happy. "It means he likes you!" Feliks said clapping his hands. Toris smiled happily finding out that the horse liked him. "Also, Pony, this is my new butler!" Pony neighed back as reply. "What did he say?" Toris said smoothing his hair backwards. "He says it's, like, a pleasure that you are working here now!" Feliks said rubbing his horse. Toris saw how close he was with that horse. So close, it looked like it could do some damage to his kingdom and him. Had he found it? Feliks' weakness? "Come on, like, Toris! Grab a pony and let's ride!" Toris snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the now mounted Pony and Feliks. He sighed but smiled to himself. 'Something tells me I'll have to get used to being bossed around like this.' Toris said to himself as he got on the black horse. Once Toris sat on the horse, it started to have a fit. The horse bucked, twisted, and turned, but Toris managed to stay on for a while. That is until the horse stood on its two front legs and sent Toris flying to the wall. While all this happened, Feliks sat on Pony laughed his butt off, tears escaping from his eyes as he laughed. "The look on your, like, face! Oh, and the part where he threw you to the wall! Totally classic him!" Toris got up and dusted himself off, "Well, that wasn't very nice of you. You could have told me not to get on him." Toris said standing with his arms crossed. Feliks did not reply to him, instead, he rode out of the little house, grabbing Toris along the way. He was dragged on the ground, being able to see the other two horses run free into the meadows in the back of the house. Toris looked up at Feliks, seeing his hair flow with the rushing wind past him. Feliks was smiling, laughing, being happy- something about all this made his heart tickle and want to burst right out of his chest. Feliks pulled him up and placed him closed behind him. Toris blushed and held tight to Feliks' waist. They rode around the backyard. Toris breathed in the fresh warm scented air of Feliks' hair. It oddly smelled of lemon but Toris loved it anyway. Pony rode back to the house, kneeling to let Toris and Feliks down. Once they were down, Feliks said, "Well, that was like totally fun!" Toris smiled and replied, "Yes, but I think we should be returning now." Feliks grimaced, "No! I want to stay here with Pony!"

"Neigh!" Pony said, which most likely meant, "I want him to stay to!" Toris sighed and figured that he might as well take no for an answer. Feliks grabbed a brush and pushed into Toris' chest. "You will brush Pony for your punishment- that is a clear order." Feliks smirked. Feliks felt a little nudge behind him. Falling over, he fell into Toris chest. Pony neighed with delight at the scene. Toris had clear blush on his face. Feliks only looked up at him and smile. Toris noticed he seemed too relaxed there and slowly, he relaxed himself. He found himself wrapping his arms around Feliks. "Hey Toris?" Toris looked down and replied, "Yes?"

"Are you going, like, to brush Pony, are what?" And just like that, Feliks ruined the moment.

P.s sorry for lateness! And I have no idea why I made Estonia like that


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Weeeeelllllllll, I feel very retarded for long waits. My birthday is coming up! And 3 movies are coming out on that day. Monsters University & World War Z! (Can't remember other)

Feel free to go to those movies to celebrate my birthday! Which I highly doubt you'll do... -awkward-Forever alone-

One more thing, I have a VERY GOOD reason for me not updating! My parents didn't pay the Interwebs bill. That is all.

ONTO DAH CHAPTER!

Natalia sat still at the dinner table. She knew all the people talking to her brother were just talking for business, but she could not help but wonder what was taking Toris so long to make her brother happy. She had to stall for him by blaming that fainting woman on Raivis and Eduard just to please him. Natalia kept telling herself it was nothing, but to her heavy sunken heart, it was. She sat quietly and pissed herself off.

Katyusha and the chefs came into the dining room with plates big and small carried in their hands. They all sat them on the table and prepared themselves for dinner. "We can't serve dinner just yet!" Lusia stepped in to the room irritated. The brunette pointed to a chair. "You stupid fools can't seem to stop just for one second to check on the Princess!"

"I remember him and that butler of Prince Ivan's going to the pony house." Natalia jump from her seat. "Where is this pony house?" Ivan pulled on her dress, "Come now baby sister, it can wait, da? I am getting a little hungry." Natalia grabbed her brother hand and protested, "For your happiness bruder, I will do everything*." Prince Ivan pushed his plate away from him practically crying. "I'm not hungry anymore…" Natlia turned to the same person who told them Feliks' and Toris' whereabouts. "It's big and white, you can't miss it." Natalia ran to her destination.

Once she reached the pony house, she stopped in front of door and listened.

"Um, Prince, It's getting late. Don't you think it's about time we went back?"

"It's okay. They like totally won't start without me."

"We can't keep people waiting."

Natalia kicked open the door freighting Feliks and Toris. "You can't keep big bruder waiting." She said warningly. Natalia walked in and grabbed Toris' hand. "Bruder will not eat without you and you know it! Why the hell are you making him wait?!" Toris gulped in response. Feliks sat in the chair and stared. Feliks spoke, "He is my butler." Feliks stood up and walked towards the two, "And he will not be going to, like, dinner until I say so." Feliks placed his hands on his hips. The two stared each other down. Natalia grabbed his arm and dragged him out. Feliks grabbed his other arm and pulled him back in. They went back and forth, leaving Toris not knowing what to do. "Um, can you let go of me please?" Toris asked nicely. Of course he was giving the response he thought he might get. "No, he has to come eat with bruder!"

"No, he has to stay with me until I say he can eat!"

He sighed in defeat and continued to let them pull him side to side. That was until he remembered his weak stomach. "Guys… I think I'm gonna be sick." Feliks let go and Toris came crashing into Natalia. She pulled him up and dragged him. Feliks followed them very pissed.

"Prince! You are late for dinner!" Feliks entered into the dining room with a pout on his face. "Is everything alright? You look kind of down." Feliks bent his head backwards and replied with a 'no' and a smile on his face. He sat himself down and looked across the table. "Where are Eduard and Raivis?" Toris asked eating his lamb chop. Natalia, Ivan, and Katyusha looked at him. Feliks too looked at him quite interested. Katyusha sighed, "They were sent to the dungeon…" Toris nearly choked on his lamb hearing the unsettling news. "They're where?" he asked again. Feliks stared at the group. His eyes would always settle on Toris than anybody else. Now that he thought about it, all he did was stare at Toris. He was his butler, but he felt like he was something more to him. Maybe it was because his heart admittedly beat every time they were alone together. Feliks sat jumbled up in his thoughts. "Raivis would never hurt a human and Eduard would never go on his own will to hurt someone either." Feliks heard his sweet words. He shot up from the table and pointed at a guard. "Let's, like, let Eduard and Raivis out of the dungeon!"The whole entire table was shocked to hear him say such things. "Princess, surely you have heard what they have done right?" Lusia asked looking directly at Feliks. "They are innocent from what I heard." Ivan's glass of vodka brust in tiny little pieces on the table causing people to scream. "Ivan calm down, I know you are getting upset but think about it. We kind of need them." Katyusha said patting her brother's back. Lusia huffed and told the guards to let them out of the dungeon. Toris couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face. He had to say thank you some way, after all, Feliks did just save his friends from dying in a chamber.

Dinner ended and it was time for bed. Lusia took Feliks up his room, well attempted. "Princess, it will be dawn by the time you get to bed." Feliks stood there with his arms crossed. "Only my butler brings me to my bedroom." He said looking away pouting. Lusia gagged, "You don't have a butler!"

Feliks smirked, "I do, like, have a butler. It's Toris." He finished his statement proudly. Lusia mouth became ajar, "When did that asshole of a man become your butler?" Feliks' twirled his finger in his hair and placed his hands on his hips. "He's not an 'asshole'; he's my butler who, like, saved me from drowning," and then a sentence Lusia heard was one she wouldn't expect to hear from Feliks: "He was like my knight in shining armor. And I was the princess who was saved by a handsome man." Her eye twitched. "But enough talking about Toris, let's talk about my dress I'm going to wear to tomorrow's ball." Feliks turned back around to see a very shocked Lusia. "I will not allow it!" Lusia yelled and stormed up the stairs (She came back down stairs for Feliks of course).

"Toris, you are my butler, da?" Ivan said sitting close beside him. Toris sat alongside Natalia who held a knife close to his neck. His sweat dripping down his face. "Well? What's the answer?" Natalia said easing the knife closer and closer to his neck. "Y-yes of course Prince Ivan." Ivan got even closer to him, "Then what is this I hear about you becoming somebody else's butler, hm?"

"Well, I just wanted to help but-"

"That is not your job. Your job was to investigate his weaknesses." The knife inched closer to every word Ivan spoke. "Now, go and this time try to remember, da?" Natalia retracted the knife and pushed him out of the room. "Now then, bruder," she said gripping his scarf, "Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, -"

"AH!"

Toris walked to his room trembling. He could not get the thought of hurting Feliks through his head. That blonde shoulder-length hair could not have a drop of blood in it. His green eyes did not deserve to be traumatized by such things. His body should not shake and quiver in fear. That smile of his that should never disappear from that gorgeous face of his. Toris found himself blushing by the time he got to his room. Toris opened the door and saw something he thought he would never see:

Feliks getting on to his bed wearing a nightgown.

It had stopped at his upper thighs. Toris blush became deeper. His head shot down. "Hi, Toris! Do you like my custom-made gown?" Feliks asked. Toris couldn't control his heartbeat at that moment, nor his own body. "Toris? Answer my, like, question." He could not even speak. He knew however that he had to say something or else he would just get closer. Toris sighed and pulled his head back up. "Yeah, looks great on yo…" His words trailed off as he saw him getting into his bed. 'Oh god' he thought. "What are you waiting for?" Toris pushed his fingers threw his hair. 'Maybe I'll just sleep with the clothes I have on now.' He thought. "Come on Toris! It's a sleep… sleep… sleepover!" Toris stopped thinking admittedly and stared at Feliks. "A 'sleepover'?" he repeated. Feliks shot up from the covers, "Yeah! It's, like, one of the words I made up! It basically two or more people somewhere who sleep at the same house and aren't, like, related." Toris ran it over one more time before agreeing, "Okay." He said smiling. "Now, you have to sleep in something fa-bu-lous!" Feliks said nearly jumping out of the bed. "Wha-" Toris' sentence was cut off by the sight of a dress that looked just like the one Feliks had on, only it was green. "Try it!"

Toris never thought wearing a dress would this uncomfortable. It was so tight around his torso and waist. Feliks on the other hand loved it. He saw how green looked so good on Toris. "See! Look pretty you look now ! Now we can go to sleep fabulously!" Toris looked at himself. "He looked like a girl. In addition, he was a pretty girl. Feliks ran to the bed and jumped on it. "Now it's your turn." Feliks said hugging the pink pillow on the bed. "I don't know Feliks…" Toris said easing away from the bed. "Just run and jump! Let all your troubles fly free!" Feliks said mimicking at bird. Or maybe something that could fly high and reach new places. "Jump and run right?" Toris asked gulping down a huge wad of spit. "Yeah!"

"Run and jump…" Toris walked back to the door, his eyes locked on the bed. He sprinted just as Feliks did. He jumped and… face planted onto the bed. Feliks rolled around on the bed laughing. Toris' head popped up. "Well, now it's time to sleep." Feliks blew out the candle and got back nder the covers. Toris became confused. 'Why would he do such a thing?' he asked himself. He scooted over to Feliks and looked him over. Feliks was knocked out. His blonde hair in his face. His breath slow and steady. Toris pulled Feliks' hair back behind his ear. Without thinking, he also placed a small kiss on his ear. He gasped at his actions and crawled under the cover. Blushing a deep red, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Toris woke up early before anyone in the palace. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. He reached to his stomach to rub when he felt arms wrapped around him. He had forgot all about Feliks who slept next to him. Toris turned around and tried to push him off but Feliks' would not let go. He stood on his knees and push him off harder than before but got the same response. "Feliks, sir, you have to let go." Toris said. "No!" Feliks hung on tighter. "If you don't get off people will get the wrong idea!"

"Get your damn hands off !" Toris' head snapped to the door to see a blushing Lusia. Even Feliks woke up. Feliks chuckled and hugged him tighter. "Look Lusia. We're sleeping in the same bed." Feliks said shaking his butt. Toris shook his hands and protested against Feliks' words. "You big asshole of a pervert!" Toris was attacked by an angry Lusia, leaving Feliks laughing. It was going to be one long day.

Natalia grabbed her brother hand and protested, "For your happiness bruder, I will do everything*." Anything is everything… so… :P


End file.
